Gluttony
Gluttony Gluttony is a chat room on Kongregate. Here you will find an array of people, ranging anywhere from constant-roleplayers, to ex current-trolls. All in all, it's a cozy, welcoming room. Most of the time. There is'' always'' someone chatting, regardless of the conversation topic. Even if they are talkign to themselves! The members of Gluttony have come to idolize root beer, a favorite drink of the room owner, Supakewl. While at times the members of Gluttony can get a bit silly, and a bit ruffled up, the majority of them are wonderful people, and are friends you will be grateful for making. Gluttony has a handful of regulars, and actually has many that are working their way to become regulars. And all of them are worth getting to know. Currently, the room is owned by our larger than life room owner only by title Supakewl. "The way to a man's heart is through is stomach" is the saying, and Supakewl isn't exempt. He is a softie for his RootBeer, though his new craving is slowly drifting towards cream soda. If you ever want to catch this mod's attention, just wave a rack of barbecue ribs under his nose, and he is all yours. (This also explains him owning the room "Gluttony", as he is a gluttonous beast!). Gluttonians Aiace Information about Aiace is released on a need-to-know basis. No information has been created about Aiace so far, as it has not been needed. Officially: Died by way of brush-fire last summer Ant Ant has nice hair, enjoys playing WoW, and eats fingernails for lunch, breakfast and dinner. BlazeofHellfire A very confusing person, he can be the nicest guy, or the biggest jackass. approaching this creature is not advised and if doing so must exercise extreme caution. Also Waffles~<3 Bruised Bruised is no longer as active, but is still an absolute wonder to be around. He is truly a caring person, while at the same time she manages to have a witty remark to make about everything imaginable. Ed Ed LOVES (man) BOOBIES. He probably loves all the peepz on this list. Aiace, Ant, Bruised, Cami, Face, Grev, Immo, Jerrry, Jewbie, etc. Face Face is the most English reg you are going to get in Gluttony, shown by how often he says bugger, and how he sometimes tips his gentlemanly top hat. Cheerio! Face is God in human form. He defines "Gentleman" and "true Englishman" with his everyday behaviour. He is worshiped and adored, by every. single. member. of Gluttony. My (Hick's) one goal in life is to have Face acknowledge my existence and undying love for him. After having read this, I hope that he will recognize said user, and offer them a place to stay, in the event they should visit the epic awesomeness that is England. However, due to the fact that Face brought up the subject of Japanese cartoon porn, said user no longer wishes to live with him. Said user also believes that Face is just jealous of said user, because said user is Canadian, and Face wants to be Canadian, just like said user. Perhaps, Face should come stay with said user, because said user lives in Canada. It is a well known fact that Canada is the beeeeessssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttt country on the face of the earth. Flash Argh my eyes! Grev Grev is active... at times. He's not very friendly, and is almost always willing to have an intelligent conversation. Hick Hick is a lovely person to be around with. He is the most Canadian Canadian, as he comes from Canadia. His mother enjoys explicit Japanese cartoons. His love for Face is over 9000, but he is too embarrassed to admit it so he has to say he is with Supa. Sadly, Hick will never gain access to England, no matter how much he sucks up to Face. Said user said said user is jealous of Face for being English, so said user says Simon. Immo A highly active regular, Immo is the person to go to if you are feeling down. He is always up for a chat, and is always ready to reply to a PM. Jerry Jerry is a meany, and only comes to visit once and a while now. But he is an idol, if you get to see him, and is looked up to by almost everyone in Gluttony. He is also one of the moderators that regularly visit us. Jewbie Jewbie is really active now and don't take no shit from no one. He is such a fun person to chat with, always something interesting to say, and some joke to make. He also doesn't tolerate ignorance and will pounce if you make a mistake or entice him. Jewbie is still King Troll of Gluttony, and despite what Supa says, he runs the room. Besides Face, he is the longest standing member of Gluttony. Naru Narutardation, or Naru for short, has seen a lot of good friends come and go from Gluttony. He's usually really friendly, and if you ask him a question he does his best to answer it. Just make sure to ask him about something called /b/. Silver Silver is not too active anymore, but it's a pleasure to catch him online! He's a great chatter, and is very understanding. Works well as a punching bag. Silvers Not to be confused with Silver, Silvers is not as active anymore. Regardless, a wonderful PM buddy, for any topic of conversation. Supa Supa... our room owner. With a saddening addiction to rootbeer, this man has gone through a lot. He's always in the chat, and he's always there when people need him. Supa is truly a fantastic person, and we are all lucky to have him as our room owner. Syithe Syithe is an old Gluttonian, and isn't part of the new crowd really. She hangs out a lot stalking the chat and never says much unless she's winning something. Talo This has been edited because the other one wasn't user friendly. o.o Talo is an asian wimmin, who enjoys trolling idiotic teenagers. Tayler Tayler is hardly on anymore, but of course, is a wonderful chat if you can catch her. Tribe Tribe is a very active regular! He is a real gamer, and has a huge collection. If you ever have something gaming to ask, this is the guy to go to. Ven Ven is a mildly active attractive regular in Gluttony. He has something very unique about him, and is wonderful if you need to talk to someone. Also still maintains the position as one of Choco's favorites, and is pretty high on that list. Syithe Facts Syithe decided to hack the Wiki with the new Syithe Facts that will soon be the latest trend in gluttony. These are the facts so far: #If you spell Syithe in Scrabble, not only do you gain 50x more points than spelling Chuck Norris, you gain immortal fame among the Scrabble Gods. Forever. #Syithe can remove a man's testicle just by looking at him. (This fact has yet to be tested, no one wants to find out.) #Syithe writes with a pen filled with the tears of a thousand children. #Syithe can speak Russian in French. #An argument with Syithe may cause Mental Dullness, the loss of 1-3 testicles, blindness, the fear of pinto beans, and a questioning of your sexuality. #Syithe knows EXACTLY where the pimentos are at. #Syithe is spelled exactly the same way as scythe. #Syithe created Kongregate with a Sharpie, two twigs, and an Uno card. She goes under the assumed name "Greg" to throw people off. #Syithe once spent months in a secret lab splicing the DNA of a Man, a Pig, and a Bear. Once finished she challenged the new creature to an arm wrestle. She tore it's arm off before ever even sitting down. #Contrary to popular belief, Adolf Hitler did not commit suicide. Syithe was waiting for him as he opened the door... #When Magikarp uses Splash, nothing happens. When Syithe uses Splash, everything in a 27 mile radius instantly dies. #No action against Syithe works unless Syithe approves. #Syithe plans to try dividing by 0 on December 21, 2012. #When Arceus was born, he had to ask Syithe for permission to create the Pokemon universe. #A Ditto once accidentally tried to transform into Syithe. It is still stuck trying to transform to this day, seeing as it's not possible to copy the sheer awesomeness that is Syithe. #Syithe once robbed a bank with nothing but a Frisbee and and a small piece of string. #Syithe can yawn backwards. #When you hear Syithe sigh, be prepared to feel your mind blown by the true wisdom Syithe is about to unfold. #How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck Norris? Syithe feels it's about 17 feet if he chucks him with the wind on his side. #Shake and Bake. Yeah, that just happened. Gluttonian Monks Supakewl Remember, the best way to help Supa is to help him help himself. JerryHatrick Jerry is one of our resident moderators. He isn't around as much, but he is idolized as a god. A conversation piece in itself, this man is well-known around the members of Gluttony. People tend to talk about Jerry, more often then Jerry is actually around! Chocolateer3 Choco is a regular moderator in Gluttony. She is always online, nice, and like Supa, fat and you should never hesitate to call her in your room to help. Her flavour, if you were wondering, is chocolate. Gluttonian Rants Here are some thought, comments, and questions from regulars and members of Gluttony. Choco Rawr rawr rawr, I'mma eat chu caek. <3 Mitch I ♥ Gluttony, teh nicest room on Kongregate. Face Who is this Mitch that has appeared above meh? >=| Mitch Haha, I'm Mvgreen54 :P Pax I wasn't expecting to see myself here. Andy im not on teh wiki T.T Mitch Getting tired of having to re-add myself.... >.> Ystory Gluttony is A & Will I Gluttony me zucchiniman33 now im sumbody! and uh...... gluttony rokkz Mitch Still fighting vandalism on here... even if my name was deleted from teh wiki Face Just came to say Rawr. So here I am. RAWR! Face Does not remember putting that last post... Hick: I'm kinda pissed that I'm not on here. Face Ahaha. Haha. Hahahahaha. Hick fialed up thar. Here you go Hick, copy this when you want to add your name somewhere. Hick Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Seven deadly sins rooms